ANNOYING
by Kazue Noriko
Summary: Sakura tak habis pikir dengan kekasih raven-nya, Uchiha Sasuke. Mengundangnya tanpa alasan, mengabaikannya, dan sekarang? memperlakukannya seolah-olah dia adalah seorang janda muda yang haus akan belaian. sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan, Sasuke!/ga ada humornya sama sekali/ga jago bikin summary/sekedar refreshing setelah menghilang selama berbulan-bulan/enjoy


**Annoying**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

By : **Kazue Noriko**

Warning: Gaje bin BANGET, Typo, OOC

 **Don't like, don't read!**

Hope you enjoy…

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menatap Sasuke sengit. Lelaki di depannya itu tak mau berhenti bolak-balik ke dapur hanya untuk mengambil sepotong tomat, kemudian kembali menonton televisi di depannya dengan tenang. Bibir bawahnya maju ke depan, cemberut. Pasalnya, dia datang ke mansion Uchiha ini atas panggilan Uchiha di depannya dengan alasan bosan. Tetapi apa? Kini dirinya malah dianggap angin lalu oleh sang bungu Uchiha. Sudah beberapa kali dia mencoba mendapat perhatian pemuda itu dengan merebut tomat di genggaman tangannya, namun Sasuke tak begitu memusingkannya. Dia malah bangkit berdiri, menatapnya sebentar, kemudian berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil potongan tomat lain.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kalau kau bosan, Keluarlah bermain bersama Naruto dan yang lainnya. Jangan mengabaikanku seperti ini."

"Hn."

 _Sudah kuduga_. Dengus Sakura.

Gadis berhelaian merah muda itu berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berdiri di depan Sasuke. Menghalangi pemandangan pemuda itu dari layar televisi. Sasuke bergeser sedikit ke arah berlawanan untuk menghindari tubuh gadis di depannya. Namun Sakura pantang menyerah, dia kembali bergeser untuk menghalangi pandangan kekasih raven-nya.

"Saku—"

"Sasuke- _kun_ , aku bersumpah kalau kau masih diam seperti ini, aku akan pergi dari sini!"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Dia meraih remot tv dan mematikan layar elektronik di depannya. Dia membalik tubuhnya, menopang dagunya dengan lengan, dan menatap gadis mungil itu intens. Sakura yang ditatap mulai risih, wajahnya merona merah hingga telinga. Duduknya menjadi gelisah. Dan kedutan di dahinya menunjukkan betapa kesalnya dia.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Memperhatikan kekasihku."

Sakura mulai jengah, dia mencoba menyingkirkan wajah Sasuke dengan mendorongnya menjauh. Dia berdiri dan berjalan ke dapur. Mengatakan bahwa dia akan membuat sesuatu untuk makan siang, yang mana hanya sebuah alasan untuk menghindari Sasuke Uchiha.

Jangan pikir Sakura sebodoh itu hingga tak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke di belakangnya. Pemuda itu masih setia memandanginya, dan oh, jangan lupakan seringai yang tergantung manis di wajah tampan itu, membuatnya semakin gugup. "Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Hm?"

"A-apa maumu?"

"Hn. Tidak." Sakura menghela nafas lega begitu mendengar langkah Sasuke yang menjauhi dapur. Akan tetapi tak lama dirinya kembali menjerit kaget ketika mmbalikkan badan. Sasuke di sana. Membungkuk di depannya dengan kedua tangan yang tersimpan di pinggir meja di belakangnya, kedua tangan kekar itu terletak apik di masing-masing tubuh Sakura. Membuatnya terkurung tak bisa berlari ke mana-mana.

"Apa? Aku hanya mencoba memperhatikan kekasihku yang cerewet ini." Ujar Sasuke tenang. Sakura melotot galak kepadanya. "Kau mau lebih dari ini? Baiklah." Sasuke memajukan wajahnya.

"AH t-tidak! Hentikan, Sasuke- _kun_. Bukan ini maksudku, _baka_!"

"Lalu apa?" Sasuke masih setia mempertahankan posisinya, bahkan merundukkan badannya lebih rendah membuat Sakura merasa sekarat karena degup jantungnya yang bertalu-talu.

"Jangan mengundangku hanya untuk kau diamkan, aku tidak suka itu. Aku ini ninja medis, aku memiliki banyak tanggung jawab di rumah sakit, Sasuke- _kun_. Setidaknya lakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan."

Sebelah alis pria itu naik ke atas. "Tanggung jawab seperti apa?"

Sakura mengerjap sebentar, merasa dibodohi oleh pria yang pintar itu. "Ya tanggung jawab terbesarku adalah Gaara- _sama_ , misalnya. Tsunade- _kaichou_ mempercayakan beliau kepadaku karena pertarungan yang di alaminya saat di perjalanan menuju Konoha."

Sakura tak menyadari rahang Sasuke yang mengeras. Lelaki itu menarik nafas besar dan menghembuskannya dengan kasar. Menciptakan tanda tanya di kepala merah muda Sakura. Sasuke menarik tangan kanan Sakura dan menyeretnya keluar. "Ayo, kau mau melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, bukan?" Sakura seolah tersambar petir. Dia menaraik tangannya yang masih di genggam Sasuke, merasa was-was. "B-bukan begitu! M-maksudku—"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Sakura?" Sasuke meliriknya dengan pandangan bosan. "Jangan bilang kau sedang berpikiran mesum."

"TIDAK."

"Bagus, karena sekarang kita akan pergi menemui Naruto dan yang lainnya di kedai Ichiraku."

Ucapak telak Sasuke membuat Sakura malu bukan kepalang. Ingin rasanya memukul kepala pantat ayam itu hingga sang empunya mati. Itu sudah dia lakukan jika dirinya lupa bahwa pria itu adalah pria yang paling dia sayangi seantereo Konoha.

"YO, SAKURA-CHAN! SASUKE! DISINIIIIII."

Kedua pasangan Uchiha itu memutar mata bosan mendengar sahabat berisik mereka yang kelewat heboh itu melambaikan tangan dari jauh. Saking antusiasnya hingga mereka bisa melihat chakra yang dikeluarkan Naruto melambai-lambai menakuti beberapa anak kecil yang lewat hingga menangis.

"Naruto- _baka_! Kau ini berisik sekali. Lihat! Kau menakuti anak-anak lucu itu." Teriak Ino sembari menjitak kepala kuning Naruto keras. Lagi-lagi Sakura menghela nafas bosan dan terhibur di saat bersamaan. Betapa rindunya dia dengan kebersamaan mereka yang telah lama hilang karena kesibukan masing-masing. Terima kasih kepada Sasuke yang mengundang—mengancam teman-teman seangkatannya untuk mendatangi reuni dadakan ini.

"Membosankan. Aku takkan mau datang kesini jika si Uchiha idiot itu tak mengancam akan membakar seluruh rumahku." Keluh Shikamaru dengan kepala yang tersimpan di atas lipatan tangannya.

"Bukankah ini bagus, Shikamaru? aku—maksudku kita akan makan banyak daging dan ramen hari ini. Kebetulan aku lapar sekali, _Sankyuu_ , Sasuke!" Ucap Chouji semangat seraya memberi acungan jempol ke arah Sasuke yang di balasnya dengan senyum tipis.

Semua ninja-ninja hebat Konoha itu bergabung dan duduk melingkari sebuah meja besar yang di pesan Sasuke, entah kapan. Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Bukankah Sasuke tak melakukan apapun di rumah? Entah kapan dia menyiapkan semua ini. teman-temannya bahkan datang, padahal mereka ini paling susah untuk di undang reunian.

Sakura melirik Ino yang duduk di sebelahnya dan menyenggol gadis _ponytail_ itu dengan sikunya pelan. "Ada apa ini? terlihat seperti sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi. Kau akan menikah Ino- _pig_?!"

Sikap Ino bahkan terbilang aneh. Gadis pirang itu berpura-pura tertawa keras, yang malah terdengar canggung kemudian pamit ingin mengambil minum mereka ke pihak kedai. Sakura mendengus sebal, alasan bodoh. Pikirnya. Jelas-jelas minuman mereka sudah tersedia di tengah meja makan besar itu.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke keasih raven-nya dan berteriak. "Sasuke, aku—"

Ucapannya terhenti ketika melihat semua temannya mendekati Sasuke dan berbicara dengan suara yang pelan. Apa yang mereka rencanakan, hah?!

Sasuke maju ke depan dan menggenggam tangannya. Sakura begitu terpaku kepada pemandangan Sasuke yang bersikap lembut ke arahnya. Naruto dan yang lainnya tampak berharap cemas akan apa yang akan terjadi. Tak disadarinya bahwa kini sebuah cincin perak dengan pahatan kipas Uchiha tersemat di jari manisnya. Namun ucapan Sasuke selanjutnya mengacaukan semuanya.

"Haruno sakura, kau **harus** menikah denganku."

PLAKK

Naruto menepuk jidatnya keras-keras. "Sudah kuduga kau tak bisa di andalkan, _teme_!"

"Dasar tidak romantis." Dengus Shikamaru geli.

"Payah."

"Uchiha memang pintar, namu bodoh dalam hal cinta."

" _Booooo_."

Sakura menahan gejolak di perutnya mati-matian. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya keras menahan haru dan tawa secara bersamaan. Dia mencoba membalas senyum Sasuke. Pria itu terlihat pucat dan berkeringat dingin, mencoba untuk di sembunyikannya di balik ekspresi wajah datarnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Kau tidak akan mendapat jawaban 'ya'ku sebelum kau berlutut dan menyanyikanku lagu romantis." Kata Sakura berniat usil.

Sakura menatapnya datar sebelum berbalik dan berjalan pergi. "Aku masih bisa mencari gadis lain untuk dinikahi."

"EHHH baiklah baik! Ya! Aku mau menikah denganmu."

Sasuke memberinya senyum tipis kemudian merangkulnya balik menuju mansion Uchiha meninggalkan taman-temannya yang _speechless_ di tempat. Dasar Uchiha. Tapi tunggu—

"WOI sasuke! Bagaimana dengan bayaran sewa dan makanan yang sedang di makan Chouji!" teriak Shikamaru geram, sekilas melihat ngeri Chouji yang telah menghabiskan separuh makanan yang tersedia di atas meja.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang tak merangkul Sakura, kemudian menyahut. "Tanyakan Naruto yang menyiapkan semua ini, ini semua adalah idenya!" kemudia menghilang di tikungan jalan.

Shikamaru memandang Naruto yang berdiri kaku di tempatnya dan tersenyum seraya menyodorkan tangannya dengan gerakan meminta uang.

"Sasuke- _teme_ brengsek, Aku bersumpah akan mengacaukan malam pertamanya, dattebayo!"

FIN

 **Akhirnya bisa balik lagi setelah sekian lama hiatus tanpa pemberitahuan khikhikhi. Saya memang tak begitu aktif dalam menulis di** _ **fanfiction**_ **tetapi kalo baca, tiap hari.**

 **Bagi yang kepingin tau, saya juga memiliki akun** _ **wattpad**_ **dan aktif menulis di sana meski gak seaktif-aktifnya karena tugas sekolah dan kerja di saat yang bersamaan. Kalau mau baca ga papa, kalau ga mau baca ga papa gak maksa *plakk**

 **Saya akan mencoba aktif menulis lagi di akun akun tertentu agar mereka tak terbengkalai, serta tak menginggalkan bberapa readers yang kecewa dengan saya. Saya kapok, sumpah!**

 **Maaf sekali lagi...**

 **Serta terima kash banyak bagi readers yang setia membaca karya saya. Hanya satu warning aja, NO COPY PASTE. TUHAN MEMANG TAK TERLIHAT, TETAPI DIA SELALU MELIHAT DAN SUATU WAKTU PERBUATAN BEJATMU AKAN TERKUAK. MUAHAHAHA *ditendang**

 **Saya akan meninggalkan link untuk akses menuju akun saya untuk yang tertarik dalam mebaca fanfic-fanfic lainnya di sana.**

 **Wattpad : user/Misscollins08**

 **Sekali lagi, terima kasih.**

 **-Kazue Noriko**


End file.
